fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Galacta Knight (SSBR)
This article is about Galacta Knight's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Riot. For the character in general, see Galacta Knight. Galacta Knight (ギャラクティックナイト, Gyarakutikkunaito) is one of the many bosses found in the Kirby series. He first appeared and served as a hidden boss in Kirby Super Star Ultra, and later appeared in more installments in the series. Galacta Knight is said to be one of the greatest warriors who ever lived, or even probably the strongest of them all, and is also Meta Knight's rival. Attributes Galacta Knight is a clone in this game, with almost all of his moveset being similar to that of Meta Knight's. There are a few differences though. Galacta Knight's strenght in power and defense is better overall, but his range is worse and he is considerably slower. However, Galacta Knight has a good aerial combat and his recovery is better. His grabbing game is not as good as Meta Knight's, but his good performing in combos compensates that. Galacta Knight is also able to KO his opponents if performing excelent combos, as he has potential KO'ing in various of his abilities. Galacta Knight, despite his size, can be hard to KO. Unlike Meta Knight, his Down Special (Blaze Barrage) provides him a projectile, it has a very small range, however. Galacta Knight's highest flaw is his poor range, he has to be really close to this opponents to cause high damage on them and perform his combos, which at the same time leaves him really vulnerable to other fighters that can easily grab him or attack him at close range. Unlocking Methods *Clear Event Match #40. *Complete Smash Run as Meta Knight on Normal or higher difficulty. *Have him join you in Clash of Dimensions. If any of these methods are cleared, except for the third one, the player has to fight Galacta Knight in a match, in Lor Starcutter. Moveset Ground attacks Normal *'Neutral attack' - Performs various slashing stabs around if the button is held. *'Dash attack' - Does a running kick with vertical knockback. *'Forward tilt' - Stabs twice in front of him, then once upwards. *'Up tilt '- Stabs upwards. *'Down tilt '- Thrusts his sword across the ground. Smash Attacks *'Forward smash '- Pulls his sword back for a second, then stabs in front of him. *'Up smash' - Slashes above him three times. Better knockback, but slower. *'Down smash' - Slashes in front of him, then behind. Potential KO move, can send opponents flying upwards rather than forwards. Aerial attacks *'Neutral aerial '- Slashes while spinning in a circle. Surprisingly powerful move, potential KO. *'Forward aerial' - Stabs in front of him three times. Performs better wall of pain than Meta Knight, as his aerial game is better. *'Back aerial '- Like his forward, but behind him and more slowly. Deals slightly more knockback though. *'Up aerial '- Slashes above him very quickly, has decent knockback. *'Down aerial' - Slashes below him very quickly. Can be deadly off-stage. Grabs and throws *'Forward throw' - Hits the opponent in front of him with his shield. A very fast throw. *'Back throw' - Pushes his opponent behind him with his wings, then does a powerful stab. *'Up throw' - Like Kirby's and Meta Knight's u-throw: jumps into the air holding his foe, and then crashes down. *'Down throw' - Like Kirby's and Meta Knight's d-throw: stomps on opponent multiple times, then ends by slamming down on them. Does vertical knockback like Kirby's. *'Aerial Grab' - Galacta Knight grabs his opponent and starts slashing them continuously, and then does a slamming stab when landing on them. Special Moves *'Neutral special - Galactic Tornado': Galacta Knight spins at a very high speed, attacking in a tornado. He slashes them multiple times and traps them. **'Custom 1 - ???': **'Custom 2 - ???': *'Side special - Drill Rush': Leaps sideways with his sword outstretched. **'Custom 1 - ???': **'Custom 2 - ???': *'Up special - Warrior's Flight': Impulses himself with his wings and points his sword upwards. Potential KO or high damage if anyone is caught by the sword's tip. **'Custom 1 - ???': **'Custom 2 - ???': *'Down special - Blaze Barrage': Galacta Knight spins his sword with fire, launching two fiery orbs that go into two different sides and work as projectiles. **'Custom 1 - ???': **'Custom 2 - ???': *'Riot Move - Galacta Illusion': Creates a clone of himself and both Galacta Knights start slashing the victim, with the real one doing a final, KO'ing slash. *'Final Smash - Nova': Nova is summoned in the background and upgrades Galacta Knight's abilities, in which he is able to fly infinitely and launch fire orbs and lasers to damage from afar. Slashing opponents has high potential of KO'ing. His range is increased as well. Taunts *Galacta Knight extends his wings as he points his sword upwards. *Does an evil laugh as he charges his sword with fire in a menacing pose. *Says "I can't be defeated!" as he spreads his wings. On-Screen Appearance *'1st Entrance': Falls on the stage with his wings outstretched and slamming his sword on the ground. *'2nd Entrance': A galactic portal opens and Galacta Knight comes from it, laughing evily. Winning An electric guitar remix of the victory theme from the Kirby series plays while he does one of the following animations: *Slashes his sword as he spreads his wings, while sying: "No enemy is safe while I am free!". *Flies and then lands, digging his sword in the ground while doing a small laugh. *Stretches his sword and wings as feathers fall down, while he says: "I am not able to lose." Galacta Knight shares his victory fanfare with Meta Knight. Palette Swaps Alternate Palettes *'Standard - Pink': Pink body and weapons, silver armor, yellow horns, lilac wings and pink eyes. *'Red': Red body and weapons, rusty silver armor, yellow horns, lilac wings and green eyes. *'Light Blue': Light blue head and weapons, silver armor, purple horns, white wings and light blue eyes. *'Green': Green body and weapons, golden armor, golden horns, pale green wings and white eyes. *'Yellow': Golden body and weapons, white armor, golden horns, yellow wings and light yellow eyes. Resembles Meta Knight's white alternate from Kirby's Air Ride. *'Purple': Red violet body and magenta weapons, violet armor, purple horns, pale purple wings and white eyes. *'Black': Black body and weapons, orange armor, red horns, black wings and red eyes. Kind of resembles Meta Knight's original concept colors. Category:Super Smash Bros. Riot Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Kirby (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Kirby Characters Category:Fighters